powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers
is the twenty-third episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis The male Goseiger must come to the rescue of the females and the Amachi when a Yuumajuu makes them overheat on vacation in a plot to burn Earth. Plot Hyde and Agri find Alata drawing Gosei Knight as the girls are about to head out with Nozomu and Professor Amachi to go to the beach to watch some fireworks. But while at the beach, Kinggon sends Zaigo of the Skyfish to carry out a scheme to cause global warming by causing his victims to feel hot on the inside and turn on their air conditioners. The girls find Zaigo and transform, but soon find themselves at a disadvantage by feeling overheated in their own suits until the male Goseigers arrive. However, they are no match for Zaigo's super speed as Hyde too becomes affected by Zaigo's attack as he uncovers the Yuumajuu's weakness shortly before Zaigo escapes. As Zaigo continues his attack, he discovers that the village he is attacking is ecologically-minded, setting back his plan. An enraged Kinggon kidnaps the female Gosei Angels in blind retaliation. Learning of the kidnapping, Alata and Agri head out to the cape with Hyde joining them, as his Tensou Techniques are needed to deal with Zaigo, while trying to keep himself cool along the way. They arrive as Zaigo lights the fuses on several fireworks to send the girls to a firework-themed death. Gosei Black fights Zaigo while Gosei Red tries to keep Hyde cool as he fights off the Bibi Soldiers. Using the Istop Card, Gosei Blue freezes Zaigo for the others to smash him to bits as Mystic Datas Hyper saves the girls, though losing their bikini tops in the process. They quickly transform to angrily attack the now giant Zaigo. As Gosei Knight arrives to help out, the Goseigers form Ground Gosei Great. With Mystic Datas Hyper, Ground Gosei Great is able to finally defeat Zaigo. Later that night as everyone watches the fireworks, Hyde catches a cold and the others decide to take him home. Meanwhile Buredoran hears a distant roar, which also catches the attention of Gosei Knight, and immediately recognizes it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Government Staff: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Rockrush, Roplant, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Istop, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Blue **Post-Break: Gosei Blue *This episode originally aired on the same day as the ninth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior **Another promo for Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic On The Movie was shown at the end of this episode's initial broadcast. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Epic 21: Elegant Eri, Epic 22: Over the Rainbow, Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers, and Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa